She sounds HORRIBLE
by NyanNinja
Summary: Gakupo just wanted Luka to get the hint. Being the dense person she is, she didn't. "Yep, she always slaps me in the face when I greet her, blackmails me whenever she has the chance, sometimes stares evilly at me with a knife–" "Dude. She sounds HORRIBLE."


**Herro again! NyanNinja w/ a one-shot! Yay! Gakupo x Luka ****fic! sorry to those, but this story doesn't have much fluff. Sorry to those… again.**

**Disclaimer: I know everyone probably knows I don't own Vocaloid, but disclaimers are fun! Ok, Vocaloid does not belong to me, nor does the picture.**

* * *

Gakupo Kaumi didn't have that many friends. Well mostly, that many friends that weren't exactly _female_. So to see one of his good (girl) friends, Megruine Luka, in the same café as he? Made him elastic. Partially for a certain reason.

"Luka!" He called, waving to his friend. Luka turned around on her seat and smiled.

"Hey Gakupo, sit here," she patted the empty seat next to her. Gakupo obliged, and plopped himself on. "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Actually," Gakupo started, "I came around the mall to buy something, started to get hungry, and came here."

"The mall?" Luka asked, a questioning expression on her face. "Now why in the world would _you_ go to the mall? Finally decided to release your true feminine side?"

"Har, har, har, ah, no. I went to the mall to this." Gakupo pulled out a box from his plastic bag. He opened it, to reveal a golden locket, shaped as a heart. Luka glanced at it, and her eyes started to go wide. "It's for a girl–"

"OH MY TUNA, YOU ACTUALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!" Luka yelled. "OH MY STINKIN TUNA, A GIRL ACTUALLY DECIDED TO DATE YOU?!"

"Luka, um, no, it's for–"

"WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COMING TO, A GIRL IS DATING YOU?!"

"IT'S FOR THE GIRL I LIKE LUKA, GOSH!" Gakupo yelled back, catching the attention of many people in the café.

Luka, realizing her blurt out was the reason for this, coughed awkwardly. "Ahem, sorry folks, nothing to see here."

"Anyway," Gakupo hissed, right after the people decide it wasn't anything serious, like death. "I got this for the girl I **like**, in hopes maybe she'll say yes."

"Aw~" Luka cooed. "You like a girl? What she like?"

Gakupo blushed. Luka is the girl he liked, and telling it to her face right now, would be a big no-no. _Besides, she wanted to know what she's like, not who she is. I'll give her hints about herself, and maybe she'll notice it's her. Oh good idea Gakupo, after this you are getting an eggplant, yes you are._

_Stay focus. Eggplant later._

"Well, she likes to hit me with anything she has in her hands." Luka frowned. _What._

"Uh, really?"

"Uh-hu," he nodded, feeling a smile creeping up his face. "Every time I tell her, "You look lovely," she'd always say, "Why do you keep stating the obvious?" and every time I give her chocolates, she always throws some in my face, OH! One time I gave her flowers and she'd always put them next to my face and kept chanting "Let the bees come, let the bees come, let the bees come." plus, she always insults me about four times a day. Or was it eighteen times a day?"

"...Really now?" Luka was pretty shocked. Gakupo liked girls who abuse him every now and then?

"Yep, she always slaps me in the face when I greet her, blackmails me whenever she has the chance, sometimes stares evilly at me with a knife–"

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Luka finally admitted. Gakupo grinned. Did she finally understand it was her? Will she blush, even better kiss him, after a punch? Or maybe... "Dude, no offense or anything but, she sounds HOR–I–BLE."

...she didn't know it was her.

"What?" Gakupo stared at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? "What did you say?"

"I mean, don't get mad or anything, but she seems pretty abusive. Any day now, you're probably gonna be dead."

He couldn't believe it. Did she not remember any of those moments? Does she not remember it was HER that abused him, yet he loved it so?

Maybe he just wasn't using enough information about her. Yeah, that's it.

"But Luka," he objected. "She's has such a great personality!"

"Doubt it, but what's it like?" Luka asked; Gakupo's her friend. A good friend. She wanted to make sure he gets a decent girlfriend. Somehow.

"She's calm and collected to her really close "girl" friends. Nice, crazy, kind with others. But with me? Oh," he laughed. "She's sadistic. She laughs every time I get hurt, always gives me a wicked smile. The thing she mostly does is talk about herself, EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. It's crazy how she does it, but it's also quiet cute too."

"Cute? CUTE?! GAK!" Luka got her purse and whacked him with it(see what I mean?) "SHE'S TOTALLY SELF-ABSORB! UGH, I HATE THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE, BUT APPERNTLY YOU LOVE THEM!"

"Luka, dear," Gakupo said, after composing himself from that brutally attack. "She only talks about herself around me."

Luka went quiet for a moment, trying to process what he just said. "...so you like abusive, self-absorb midgets?"

"Oh no," he laughed. "She's not a midget. In fact, she is the fairest maiden I even laid eyes upon–"

"You sound like a knight for the 1600's(*)."

"–and," he continued, "She has wonderfully long wavy hair. So silky and smooth. Her body as well has some lovely curves–"

"SO plastic surgery."

Here we go again. _Poop that denseness of Luka._

"I mean, seriously. Lovely curves don't come THAT naturally, she's probably rich or something to get "lovely" curves, to have "wonderfully" long wavy hair so uh, what was it? Dirty and rough. Man, it you think about it that's a lot of money for plastic surgery."

Gakupo really felt like banging his head. Okay, he knew Luka was dense, but not THIS dense! It's like trying to tell a 3-year old child about how a baby is born; both is hard, because either 1.) they don't get it, or 2.) they have too many thoughts about it(-cough-LikeWhatLukaIsDoingRightNow-cough-). How was he suppose to tell her now?

"Luka," he said again, more serious. "Do you know her hair color?" Hair. Luka has one of the most strangest hair colors, besides Miku. She would recognize that, right?

As for Luka, she had enough. After this conversation, she's going to get her tuna, and start whacking more _normal_ sense into Gakupo. Literally. "What is it?" She asked, a nasty scowl on her face. Yes, Luka really hated this girl.

"Pink."

"PINK?! IS SHE SOME SORT OF REBEL?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" She yelled. "DUDE, YOU'RE PICKING THE WORNG GIRL, SO WORNG, IN SO MANY WAYS, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! SHE DOESN'T EVEN SEEM HUMAN!"

This time, Gakupo really did bang his head on the table. "Ugh Luka, you don't understand..."

"What don't I understand, huh?!" She spat. She felt insulted. "I'm trying to help you get a nice- um, decent girl! And you're insulting me for my advice?! You know what," she picked up her purse. "Forget this, poop her, I'm going home–"

"THE GIRL I LOVE IS YOU!" Gakupo yelled. "I LOVE YOU, OKAY?! Here!" Gakupo threw the pendent to Luka, who she caught, still in shock. Gakupo doesn't get mad easily. He's usually a patient person. He was probably frustrated with her, on how she didn't understand.

Luka, a bubby, yet guilty feeling waved in her. That horrible, sadist, self-absorb, "plastic surgery" body, is _her_. Would she be able to found someone else who would acpect her like that? Mmm, probably not.

She slowly placed the pendent around her neck. "…Hey, Gakupo?"

He looked up shock. She was wearing the pendent, she was wearing it, oh no, what did he do?

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes?" He stuttered, feeling scared for his life. Luka rarely accepted his gifts for her.

"..."

"...?"

"The girl you like sounds fabulous."

* * *

(*) **I'm actually not sure if there was knights in the 1600's, I just guessed on that.**

**Well, there you go! Oh, for those who are following my other story, so sorry for that, but I'm on it!**

If there's any spelling, grammar or anything, tell me, and I'll (try) to get on that!

Also: I'm not sure how, but if this somehow, someway offended someone, I'm so sorry. If you would like, just tell me, and I'll delete this as soon as I hear your message.

_**NINJA IS OUT(Or is she?)**_

_**….**_


End file.
